Mariages
by Enileme-R
Summary: Les seules fois où Hermione rencontre Charlie, c'est lors d'un mariage Weasley. Mais où cela mène-t-il ?


Non, il était hors de question qu'elle remette la robe rouge qu'elle portait pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps d'aller en acheter une nouvelle, puisque Percy se mariait dans trois heures.

Hermione soupira, vaincue. Elle allait être obligée d'utiliser la magie sur ses vêtements, chose qu'elle détestait faire. Farfouillant encore une fois dans le placard de sa chambre d'enfant, elle trouva une robe qu'elle avait portée entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année pour le baptême de son cousin. Elle était beige avec quelques dorures sur les manches qui tombaient sur les épaules, le contour du décolleté et les volants, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux. Une fine ceinture noir cintrait à la taille, enjolivant la robe.

La sorcière tenta en vain de l'essayer, mine de rien ses hanches s'étaient élargies avec la fin de son adolescence, et sa poitrine avait grossi. D'un petit sort, elle ajusta le vêtement pour qu'il lui aille, et elle se contempla dans la glace. La robe mettait en valeur sa taille fine, et cachait un peu ses jambes qu'elle jugeait trop maigres.

A la fin de la guerre, sa relation avec Ron s'était détériorée, ce dernier étant bien trop touché par la mort de Fred, et elle par le manque de ses parents qu'elle avait oublietté. Ils avaient malgré tout réussi à rester bons amis, et n'avaient plus tenté d'avancer plus loin. Elle avait réfléchi tout l'été à retrouver ses parents, mais repartant pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, elle n'aurait pas pu profiter d'eux pleinement. C'est donc ses ASPIC en poche qu'elle était partie en Australie pour leur rendre la mémoire et leur expliquer la situation. S'ils l'aimaient toujours, ils étaient particulièrement déçus qu'elle ne leur ai pas parlé de la guerre avant de leur effacer la mémoire. Ils auraient voulu être au courant, lui donner de bons souvenirs d'au revoir avant sa quête des horcruxes, lui dire de faire attention, mieux comprendre sa décision.

A présent, cela faisait un mois qu'elle les avait retrouvé, mais un mois qu'une distance s'était aussi installée entre eux. Ils étaient rentrés vivre tous les trois à Londres dans leur ancienne maison, mais l'ambiance était loin d'être celle dans laquelle Hermione avait grandi, malgré ses effort pour regagner leur confiance.

Et voilà pourquoi elle avait perdu du poids. Sa vie professionnelle lui réussissait, puisqu'elle venait d'être embauchée au Ministère de la Magie dans le département de Contrôle et Régulation des créatures magiques à un bon poste, qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec ses collègues, qu'elle avait un bon salaire, mais sa vie personnelle était une catastrophe. Entre ses parents, sa vie amoureuse aussi palpitante qu'un livre vierge, ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité...

La jeune sorcière soupira. Ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute si elle n'avait vu personne depuis un mois. D'une part, elle avait été très prise entre le retour de ses parents et son embauche au Ministère. D'autre part, Ginny avait commencé sa carrière de quidditch, et Harry et Ron étaient en pleine formation pour être Aurors. Luna et Neville n'avaient jamais beaucoup écrits, et elle avait fait le tour de ses amis.

Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, coinçant quelques barrettes dorée, et mis des bijoux assortis. Son reflet dans la glace commençait à lui plaire. Elle pourrait presque se trouver jolie.

Elle attrapa son sac avec ses affaires, le fit rétrécir, et descendit dire au revoir à ses parents qui lisaient tranquillement dans le salon, avant de transplaner directement au Terrier, leur promettant de rentrer le lendemain en un seul morceau.

Si elle avait eu la "chance" de ne pas avoir à aider Molly dans les préparatifs du mariage à cause de son emploi au Ministère, ce n'était pas le cas des enfants Weasley et de Harry puisqu'ils avaient tous du prendre congés pour la semaine. De là où elle était, à une centaine de mètres de la maisonnée, elle entendait les cris de la matriarche qui devait certainement être débordée.

Hermione sourit, et avança d'un pas léger vers sa seconde famille, où elle fut accueillie à bras ouverts par l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, y comprit par Bill et Charlie malgré qu'ils ne se connaissaient que très peu, avant d'être elle aussi réquisitionnée pour terminer de décorer le chapiteau.

La cérémonie fut, comme pour chaque mariage auquel elle avait pu assister, émouvante à souhaits. Molly avait évidemment fondu en larmes, soutenue par un Arthur qui retenait les siennes. Hermione avait sourit, heureuse de voir que le troisième fils Weasley soit à nouveau accueilli par tous ses frères et sœurs.

Puis il y avait eu le buffet, durant lequel Hermione avait joyeusement parlé avec ses amis, leur donnant des nouvelles et prenant des leurs. Elle fut ravie de voir que malgré son chagrin et leur rupture, Ron avait retrouvé l'amour avec Lavande, qui travaillait chez Madame Guipure. Harry avait fini d'aménagé le Square Grimmaurd, et comptait proposer à Ginny de venir emménager avec lui d'ici quelques temps, lorsqu'il aurait terminé sa formation d'Auror. Formation abandonnée par Ron depuis une semaine pour aider son frère George à la boutique de farces et attrapes, et la jeune femme fut forcer de reconnaître que son ami rayonnait de bonheur.

Le plan de table pour le banquet était plus travaillé que lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Hermione se retrouva à la table de la famille des mariés, avec Ron et Lavande, Ginny, Harry, George accompagné par Angelina, Charlie, Bill et Fleur. Si l'entrée se déroula joyeusement, la brune se sentit rapidement à l'écart.

Un côté de la table, regroupant Harry, Ron, Ginny et Angelina, parlait de Quidditch, Bill et George étaient en pleine conversation sur divers sorts que le cadet comptait utiliser pour de nouveaux produits, et Fleur et Lavande se passionnaient pour la couture.

Dans une grimace, Hermione trouva cela atrocement sexiste, et laissa ses yeux vagabonder à table. Son regard croisa alors celui de Charlie, tout aussi ennuyé qu'elle, et il eut alors un sourire malicieux. Il se leva, et chuchota à l'oreille de Ron, assis à côté d'Hermione. Ce dernier acquiesça sans protestation, et laissa sa place à son grand frère.

\- Je me suis dit qu'à deux on pourrait trouver un sujet de conversation qui nous intéresse, expliqua Charlie à la brune lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. Pas que le Quidditch ne m'intéresse pas, loin de là, mais ils parlent de termes bien trop techniques pour moi et d'équipes dont je n'avais encore jamais entendu le nom. La couture, si ce n'est pas pour recoudre une plaie sur un dragon, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me faire faire quoi que ce soit, et les blagues et les sorts, c'est pas vraiment mon truc.

Hermione gloussa doucement, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Toi c'est les dragons ou rien, je me trompe ?

\- Les dragons oui, mais pas seulement ! Leurs environnements, leurs habitudes...

La brune éclata de rire face au sérieux du rouquin.

\- Je plaisante, les animaux fantastiques en générale m'intéressent beaucoup. J'ai eu l'occasion de partir travailler avec des dragons en Roumanie, mais si ça avait été des chaporouges, des chimères, des diablotins, ou des éruptifs, j'aurais accepté de la même manière.

\- Que des créatures dangereuses quoi.

\- Non ! Les diablotins ne sont pas dangereux, seulement farceurs, comme les lutins de Cornouailles.

\- C'est vrai. Mais les créatures plus douces ne t'intéressent pas ? Les augurey ? Les boursouflets ? Les fléreurs ?

\- Si bien sûr. Mais je trouve qu'il y a moins d'enjeux à apprendre à les connaître.

\- Moins de dangers tu veux dire ? accusa faussement Hermione.

\- C'est à peu près ça, plaisanta le rouquin.

\- Je pense que tu as tort sur les enjeux. Je pense qu'on peux apprendre beaucoup des créatures et des animaux fantastiques.

\- Oh mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! C'est juste que certaines détiennent plus de secrets que d'autres.

\- C'est faux ! Toutes les créatures ont leurs propres secrets ! s'offusqua la brune.

Le débat dura jusqu'à la fin du dessert, et ne s'arrêta que parce qu'ils se rendirent compte subitement que plus personne n'était à leur table.

\- Tu es venue sans cavalier ? constata Charlie.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Oui, mais ma famille sait depuis longtemps que je ne ramènerais personne tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la bonne personne.

\- Tu ne voulais pas amener ta copine ici ?

Le rouquin rit doucement, passant négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'en ai pas. A vrai dire, depuis Poudlard je n'en ai pas eu. Mais là n'est pas la question.

\- Je n'ai personne, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais été obligée de venir accompagnée.

Hermione haussa les épaules, et Charlie eut un sourire en coin devant l'obstination de la jeune femme à montrer qu'elle valait autant que lui, et se leva en lui tendant la main.

\- Une danse ?

La sorcière regarda réellement pour la première fois son partenaire de la soirée. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés avaient été rattachés en arrière soigneusement, dévoilant davantage de tâches de rousseurs sur son visage carré, mais dont une douceur insoupçonnée se dégageait. Il portait un costume marron plutôt simple qui collait parfaitement à sa carrure, ce qui changeait de ses habituels vêtements de dragonnier que la jeune femme avait toujours vus sur lui.

S'étonnant elle-même, elle le trouva beau. Pas seulement pour son physique, mais pour tout ce qu'il dégageait. Son intellect, sa passion, qu'elle partageait, pour les animaux fantastiques, sa gentillesse, son humour...

C'est donc avec un sourire qu'elle prit sa main, et se leva à son tour.

\- Avec plaisir Charlie.

Si le lendemain, ils ne purent que brièvement échanger avant leurs départs respectifs, ils correspondirent régulièrement durant les mois qui suivirent. Rapidement, Hermione se mit à sentir son cœur battre plus vite lorsqu'elle voyait arriver Erann, le hibou de Charlie, et devenait de plus en plus fiévreuse à chaque fois qu'elle lisait une de ses missives. Mais au fil du temps, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement débordés l'un comme l'autre par leurs emplois respectifs, Charlie étant devenu le responsable de la réserve en Roumanie à la suite de la retraite de son prédécesseur, et Hermione ayant eu une promotion. Leurs courriers devinrent moins fréquents, et si la brune pensait souvent à lui, les sentiments qu'elle avait cru avoir s'estompèrent lentement, même si elle était persuadée qu'ils revenaient à chaque Noël ou été lorsqu'ils se croisait. Mais le grand rouquin ne restait jamais plus de trois jours, étant responsable à présent d'une vingtaine de dragons. Au grand dam d'Hermione, ils n'eurent plus d'occasion de reparler longuement, et les lettres qu'ils échangeaient devenaient presque banales, au point où elle cessèrent même avec le temps.

Ce n'est que sept ans plus tard, lors du mariage suivant, qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Hermione étant la témoin du marié, en l'occurrence Harry, avait été réquisitionnée au même titre que l'ensemble des Weasley.

La cérémonie se ferait en effectif réduit, pour limiter l'intervention de la presse sorcière, même si Molly avait voulu inviter l'ensemble des familles Weasley et Prewett pour le mariage de son unique fille. Harry avait convié, par politesse seulement, les Dursley, mais le seul membre de sa famille qui serait présent serait son filleul Teddy âgé de presque neuf ans, accompagné par Andromeda, la grand-mère du garçon. Bien sûr, la plupart de ses amis de Poudlard seraient présents, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, et Hermione était ravie de tous les revoir le lendemain.

Mais en cette veille de mariage, il n'y avait que les Weasley, Harry et elle au Terrier. Molly avait prévu un repas "léger", qu'Hermione eut tout de même du mal à finir. Mais alors qu'ils allaient entamer le dessert, Charlie, assis un peu plus loin, se leva de sa chaise, imposant le silence par ce geste.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment lui parler durant cette semaine de préparation de mariage. Ils étaient tous tellement débordés par les tâches que leur donnait la mère de famille qu'ils se saluaient presque timidement le matin, et se couchaient le soir, éreintés. Hermione ne savait pas si elle en était soulagée ou si elle aurait au contraire voulu passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ils n'avaient certes plus cette amitié, si elle pouvait nommer ainsi la relation qu'ils avaient, mais elle le trouvait toujours aussi attirant, sur tous points de vue. Elle avait grandi, et s'il avait toujours sept ans de plus qu'elle, ils étaient tous les deux de jeunes adultes épanouis dans leur vie active. Il avait coupé ses cheveux longs, qui formaient à présent de jolies boucles entourant son visage toujours aussi carré et doux. Il avait, par manque de temps cette semaine, une barbe de quelques jours, et Hermione le trouva alors à cet instant, atrocement sexy.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de sa tête, et concentra son attention sur les yeux bleus de Charlie pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Le rouquin avait un sourire sur les lèvres, et balaya la table du regard, jusqu'à se poser sur Hermione. Ses iris prirent un éclat de malice, et il se racla la gorge.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer avant le mariage de demain. Une chose qu'on pourra fêter ce soir, avant le mariage de ma chère petite soeur.

\- Charlie a une copine et il nous la ramène demain ! s'exclama George, assis en face d'Hermione.

Cette dernière sentit le sang quitter son visage et sa gorge se nouer alors que son regard passait d'un frère à l'autre, attendant une réaction qui ne tarda pas.

Charlie éclata de rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Non, toujours pas, c'est autre chose.

\- Tu es papa et tu nous a tout caché !

La tablé éclata de rire, et Hermione sentit son cœur rebattre normalement.

\- Non, vous le savez depuis plusieurs années je suis responsable de la réserve en Roumanie. Et on a décidé de faire une antenne. En Irlande.

L'ensemble de la famille Weasley se mit alors à pousser des cris de joie, et Molly, suivit immédiatement par l'ensemble des rouquins, se leva pour aller enlacer Charlie, qui eut le temps de lancer un clin d'oeil à Hermione avant de se faire engloutir sous une montagne de câlins.

\- Tu es revenue seule accompagnée par ton indépendance ?

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers la voix grave derrière elle. Le buffet avait débuté depuis quelques minutes, et elle avait attendu que la première vague soit passée pour aller se chercher à boire.

\- Je t'ai pris une coupe de champagne.

Charlie avait en effet deux coupes dans les mains, et en tendait une à la jeune femme, qui lui sourit doucement en le remerciant.

\- J'aime l'indépendance. Même si elle me pèse un peu parfois.

Hermione releva son visage pour fixer de ses prunelles brunes le regard océan du dragonnier, tentant par la même occasion de lui faire passer un message. Le rouquin eut un sourire en coin, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin du buffet pour le laisser accessible aux autres convives.

\- Tu travailles toujours au département de Contrôle et Régulation des créatures magiques ?

\- Oui, je pense même que Edward Scudming voudrait que je lui succède à sa retraite.

\- Scudming, le chef du département ?

\- Oui, lui-même.

Charlie applaudit doucement, une mine impressionnée sur le visage.

\- Bravo, c'est rare d'avoir un poste de cette importance aussi jeune.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fait, mais il m'en a parlé une fois ou deux ce mois-ci.

\- Dans tous les cas, c'est lui qui m'a signé l'autorisation pour la réserve en Irlande, et il m'a dit qu'il allait prendre sa retraite avant la fin de l'été. Ta promotion est pour bientôt.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et Hermione baissa le regard en rougissant légèrement, puis réalisa.

\- Attends, si c'est lui qui a signé ton autorisation, ça veut dire que c'est moi qui vais être responsable du suivi du projet ? Tu l'as obtenue quand ?

\- La veille de mon arrivée ici. Tu devais déjà être en vacances.

\- Je vois que ça parle travail ici. On est là pour faire la fête, pas pour plomber l'ambiance !

George venait d'arriver, apportant avec lui un plateau de petits fours. Si Hermione le regarda d'un œil méfiant et ne prit rien, Charlie prit sans problème deux biscuits pour les avaler directement, sous le regard affolé de la brune.

\- Qui a-t-il Hermione ? souffla le jumeau avec malice. Tu penses sincèrement que j'allais piéger l'apéritif du mariage de ma petite soeur ?

\- On ne sait jamais avec toi.

Hermione observa Charlie sous toutes les coutures, puis convint mentalement que les petits fours étaient sans danger.

\- Dommage pour toi, tu viens de prendre un des cinq du plateau qui avait une pastille de gerbe à l'intérieur.

George fila alors à toute vitesse sans demander son reste, alors que Hermione se mettait à paniquer intérieurement. Elle pouvait enfin reparler avec Charlie, et elle était à victime d'une farce ?

\- Il va m'entendre celui-là, grogna Charlie en commençant à s'éloigner vers son frère.

Hermione se précipita vers l'extérieur du chapiteau, nauséeuse. Elle commençait sérieusement à angoisser, la colère viendrait plus tard. Elle s'appuya contre une barrière du jardin, respirant l'air frais.

\- Ça va Hermione ?

Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite la voix, mais Angelina posa une main douce sur son épaule.

\- L'humain qui te sert de petit-ami a mis une pastille de gerbe dans le petit four que je viens d'avaler.

Angelina éclata alors de rire, sous l'incompréhension d'Hermione, qui se redressa alors vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il a simplement voulu te faire une blague. Ta mère lui a fait promettre de ne rien faire d'idiot, et Ginny est même allée jusqu'à lui faire faire un Serment inviolable. Donc je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien dans ce petit four. Et il sait que je lui serais aussi tombée dessus s'il faisait la moindre blague de mauvais goût.

L'angoisse, qui avait causé les nausées, fut alors immédiatement remplacée par la colère, et Hermione remercia Angelina de l'avoir mise au courant avant de repartir vers la fête à grandes enjambées, sous les rires de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui trouva George, ce fut Charlie qui lui amena, le tirant par sa seule oreille restante. L'aîné avait le visage fermé, tandis que le cadet grimaçait de douleur.

\- C'est bon Charlie tu peux me lâcher l'oreille, elle est là.

Le dragonnier laissa son frère se remettre droit, sans le quitter du regard, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

\- Excuse-toi, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu sais Cha j'ai vingt-huit ans je ne suis plus un enfant, je...

\- Parfois tu te comportes vraiment comme si tu en étais un.

Hermione regardait toujours George d'un air passablement énervé, mais en son fort intérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante.

Le jumeau leva les yeux au ciel avant de présenter ses excuses à la brune et de retourner à ses occupations, sous le regard courroucé de Charlie.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Je viens de croiser Angelina qui m'a expliquée, j'allais lui remonter les bretelles lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

\- Il a beau être mon frère, il sait se montrer particulièrement agaçant parfois.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aimes aussi.

Le rouquin sourit en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- C'est vrai. Tu veux un nouveau verre ?

La soirée passa plus vite encore que lors du mariage de Percy. Les deux jeunes gens ne se quittèrent pas du repas, leurs discussions ne se terminant que lorsqu'ils allaient sur la piste de danse. Finalement, alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, ils quittèrent le chapiteau pour se diriger vers le Terrier, sans cesser de parler. La plupart des invités étaient déjà partis se coucher, restaient Luna et Neville qui dansaient encore sans se soucier des autres, quelques cousins Weasley, ainsi que George qui conversait avec passion de nouvelles inventions avec Seamus.

La maisonnée était silencieuse, et Charlie et Hermione se mirent à chuchoter dans la pénombre en montant les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage où se trouvaient leurs chambre, et c'est à cet instant qu'ils prirent conscience que l'heure était venue de se séparer.

La brune leva ses yeux vers ceux de Charlie, se perdant dans leur bleu si profond qu'elle pouvait s'y noyer à l'infini. Le silence les entourait, électrisant l'air entre eux. Inconsciemment, leurs corps se rapprochaient, et Hermione put alors distinguer les tâches de rousseurs dur le visage du dragonnier. Les premiers rayons du soleil reflétaient une lueur dorée sur sa peau, passant à travers les boucles rousses qui encadraient son front. Elle sentit sur sa peau la chaleur de son souffle, et dans un geste lent, elle posa sa main sur le torse de Charlie. A travers sa chemise blanche, elle sentait la chaleur de sa peau, et les battements de son cœur qui étaient aussi rapide que les siens. Délicatement, ce fut au tour du jeune homme de poser une main sur son coeur à elle, puis d'avancer doucement son visage vers elle, pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

Hermione répondit immédiatement au baiser. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas en profiter, et sa main glissa du torse de Charlie pour aller se fourrer dans ses boucles alors qu'elle approfondissait leur échange. Celles du rouquin passèrent alors sur ses hanches pour le coller un peu plus à lui. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent mutuellement, alors que leurs mains se mettaient à explorer le corps de l'autre.

Charlie entama alors un mouvement vers sa chambre, et verrouilla la pièce d'un coup de baguette en l'insonorisant par la même occasion, sans cesser d'embrasser la brune. Hermione commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, et il fit alors glisser ses mains sur sa robe, cherchant une fermeture éclair pour faire tomber le vêtement au sol.

Leurs gestes étaient plein de douceur, d'avidité, de passion. Ils se firent plus pressés à mesures que leurs vêtements s'éparpillaient sur le sol, puis plus doux lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent sur le lit du rouquin. Charlie s'arrêta alors d'embrasser Hermione, pour la fixer dans ses prunelles chocolat et la contempler. Ils avaient été si éloignés, durant si longtemps, et à présent ils étaient si proches. La brune passa une main délicate sur le visage empli de tâches de rousseurs, caressant sa peau de sa joue et descendant jusqu'à son cou, son épaule, son torse. Elle s'arrêta sur son cœur, et lui sourit. Le rouquin n'hésita alors pas une seconde, et fondit sur ses lèvres, pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué, à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il la voulait.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas. Mais lorsqu'ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner avec le reste de la famille Weasley, ils rayonnaient de bonheur et d'amour. Et qui sait, peut-être que le prochain mariage sera le leur ?


End file.
